Beserker
Weapon:Lunatic Claymor Beserker Bar:Becomes immune to cursing,dark clouds,and any attack that leads to continueous hits(Ex:Fire Arrow) And when activated the moves and attacks are stronger. Description Ethan traveled onward with his Renegade powers in Alasion,killing monsters within his path.Then they reached the highest peak of Icicle Mountain,where they fought a large creature of ice.The Renegade power was able to kill the monster,if Ethan gave his own life to the powers.If it was to save his friends he was willing to do so.But then the dark snowy sky was fading away and moonlight shined between cracks of the dark clouds.when the clouds completely vanished,the cresent moon shone.Then,from the sky came a weapon of untold powers,the Lunatic Claymore.Then,he abandoned the Tensa Sword and took the Claymore instead.He stabbed the sword into the ground,sealing it's forbbiden power and finished off the monster with one striking motion.He left the Tensa Sword as a mark of his existence and it never perished. Moves Crushing Pathway:Backflip Slashes 2 times,then crushes the Claymore into the ground by lunging at the enemy. Berserk Combo:He smashes the Claymore 5 times,making circle shockwaves,then throws his Claymore into the air making it fall down causing an explosion. Luna Beserk Rampage:Ethan says"All shall be lost to you",then he he does the 1st part of Beserk Combo,but this time he does it 7 times,then dashes instantly,making fire twist into a portal-like orb behind him,making multiple damage. Insane Moves: Insane Crushing Pathway:Backflip Slashes 2 times,making small Flame Swords,then smashes the Claymore like a hammer in midair. Insane Beserk Combo:He smashes the Claymore 5 times,leaving fire piles where he smashes,then goes up in the air and smashes the ground with the Claymore Insane Luna Beserk Rampage:He does the 1st part of Beserk combo,Making small Flames swords randomly either from behind him or in front of him within 4 sec. then smashes the Claymore down to the ground making a Flame sword.(You can do the extention by pressing Z at the right time,He dashes twisting fire behind him) Saix Battle Combos Regular Combo:Swings his Claymore 3 times,stabs into the ground once,then smashes his Claymore 2 times. Double Attack:Spins his Claymore 2 times. Critical Attack:Smashes his Claymore then lifting it causing two hits. Dash Combo:Slashes 3 times,stabs into the ground 2 times. Moonlight Uppercut:Press Up during a dash combo to unleash a sword uppercut. Moonlight Rain:Press down in a combo to summons beams from midair. Jump Attack:Slashes up and down. Grab:Grabs the person by the arm,pushes the person to the ground and stabs into the ground. Taunts *Do you feel it,the moon's power! *Begone! *I misjudged you... *All shall be lost to you! *Moon,shine down! *Are we done now? *The moon reigns again... Mission A long time ago,there existed a weapon called the Lunatic Claymore.It was the god of Moonlight's weapon,and we need you to retrieve it.from the highest peak of Alasion,along with some other trails. ~God of Moonlight's Subordinate~ GP Mission: *'Get 50 Medals of Victory' *'3 Gardosen Swords' *'10 Crystalized Fire Golem Spirits' *'3 Basilisk Seals' *'Pass Icicle Mountain 5 times on Champion Mode' Cash Mission: *'Get 1 Medal of Victory' *'Get 1 Gardosen Sword' *'Pass Icicle Mountain on 3 stars once' 'Theme Song' Lake Aurora